An Awesome Mother
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Shinichi "Jimmy" Kudo, the gifted son of Yusaku "Booker" Kudo and Yukiko "Vivian" Kudo, was envied by all his classmates. However, not because of his talent and success but rather because he had "awesome parents". Shinichi (Jimmy) never really understood why people admired his parents so much, but one day he learnt first-hand just how "awesome" one of his parents could be...


The "High School Detective" Shinichi "Jimmy" Kudo was a really blessed high school senior; he was handsome, popular, extremely intelligent and athletic. He was also the resentment of most of his classmates for the single thing they did not and never would have – Shinichi was the child with "awesome parents."

Yusaku "Booker" Kudo was already noted for his sharp intellect and deductive abilities at a young age. He met Inspector Juzo Megure and became a good friend and valuable adviser to him in solving very difficult cases. While he often assisted the police, Yusaku's primary aspiration was that of a writer. Yukiko "Vivian" Kudo became internationally famous as a talented actress after having played the part of Sakamoto Ryoma's older sister Otome in a historical drama.

Quickly attracting acclaim in his early twenties as a young novelist, Yusaku encountered the girl whom he resolved to marry: The then Yukiko "Vivian" Fujimine (maiden name), an already famed and beautiful actress. While taking her out in an expensive restaurant to make his proposal, he was involved in a murder case which he solved brilliantly, and right afterward proposed to a startled Yukiko - which she accepted.

Despite her then-tender years as a student at Teitan High, Yukiko had a prospectively prosperous future in the film industry. Thus it came as a major surprise to the world when, practically out of the blue, she married Yusaku Kudo and retired from acting. She still retained good contacts in the acting and film industry, however, and had since become known as the "Night Baroness" (named after one of her husband's characters) after babbling out some clues provided by Yusaku on a live television show which helped solve a criminal case.

Yusaku's detective stories have won international acclaim, especially his novels involving the character called Night Baron, who had become a popular cultural item.

Shinichi was really grateful that his parents permitted him the freedom to do his own thing. He was extremely responsible and he understood that maintaining high grades would not hurt if the football scholarship did not work out. Aside from his hobby of helping the Tokyo police solve murder mysteries for which he also became famous for, he worked part-time at a local health club, so working out was a given accompanied with limitless tanning! (Well it was a bonus!)

Yukiko also spent time at the club and she more than maintained her own against the "hot chicks" that gathered around her son like moths at a light. The one female that did have Shinichi's interest was Ran "Rachel" Mouri, who was Shinichi's childhood friend. His mother and Ran both have hip length brown hair and blue eyes.

Yukiko had the character and skill to interact with Shinichi's friends both female and male, and that was why he frequently heard the phrase "awesome mom Shinichi." She loved to hear the stories they told, be updated on what was "in" and "out." She was not attempting to inhabit in her son's world just view inside and know what was going on. On more than one instance one of Shinichi's female friends would request her guidance on dealing with boy issues, they disclosed what they felt they were comfortable with telling her and obtained the information on what to do and not to do. Shinichi used to take resentment when his male pals would make remarks about his mother's bodily features, but he came to value that his parents took care of themselves, damn some of his classmates' parents could be part-time sumo wrestlers!

* * *

On an idle Tuesday afternoon Yukiko was upstairs in the bedroom when the phone rang, she did not intend to pick it up initially, but then it came to her that it could possibly be Yusaku who was away on work in America. She was not startled when the voice at the other end of the line was her "never going to grow up" friend Sharon Vineyard. Now Sharon was not the bashful or shy kind, she was single, attractive and a certified "man-eater." Yukiko adored these calls since they normally entailed the past sexual conquests and calamities of her beloved friend.

While hearing Sharon go on with her wild talk she thought to make good use of her time and take a bunch of laundry downstairs. Wearing a cotton shirt with no buttons (this was a result of a past "experience" with Yusaku after he returned sexually frustrated after an extended journey) and a thong, she held the phone in her shoulder as she carried the hamper down from the second to the first floor and down to the basement.

Yukiko was not aware that Shinichi and Ran were in his basement bedroom trying to release some repressed adolescent passion and energy. At the sound of her advancing steps they decided to tidy themselves for the chance of Yukiko peering in.

In one of those times that could only occur to somebody else, Yukiko was stepping down the final flight of steps making the remark to Sharon, "So you allowed him to fuck you up your butt?! You are such an underhanded small whore." And then bang! There she was right before her son and girlfriend who for sure heard everything she said, and they themselves looked more than guilty about something than she does. To add insult to injury, one of Yukiko's tits was completely uncovered, and topping to the disaster was that Yukiko's casual gaze caught the sight of her son's boner nudging in his short pants.

"Sharon, gotta go," was all she could say as in a single movement she dropped the basket, covered herself, and clicked off the phone.

"Oh, hey, Kaa-san!" Shinichi said attempting to cover himself, "Ran and I just dropped by to pick up some work out clothes before we go to the club." Ran nodded that in fact that was what they were doing, but given that her shirt was buttoned incorrectly confirmed what they were up to.

Yukiko attempted to get back her calmness and said, "That's alright kids, and I was only catching up on housework." As she shifted the basket out of the way to allow them though she leaned towards Ran and whispered, "Check your buttons." Ran glanced down and then back up in terror at Yukiko who gave her the best "You've just heard me talk dirty and seen my breast" smile.

As Yukiko stood there trying to process the incident (like after a car crash) she heard Ran utter while climbing up the stairs, "Shinichi, I am so ashamed, your mother knew what we were up to." Well Yukiko thought at least she did not say, "Wow, your mother seriously knows how to use 'fuck' in a sentence."

As she kicked the basket into the laundry room she was conscious of the unusual arousal she got from glimpsing her son's manhood stiff in his short pants. The thought made her physically shake herself. "What the hell was she thinking?" As if in a short-term condition of denial she was unwilling to accept the fact that looking at her son had made her womanhood damp. She tried to convince herself that the reason was simply because of the dirty talk during Sharon's call and then she proceeded to sort out the laundry.

Shinichi on the other hand could not let go of the fact that he landed on the hat trick of things that should never be allowed to happen; be found by your mother (nearly) having intercourse, allowing your mother catch you with a boner, and seeing your mother nude while you were above the age of six. The most unpleasant turn of event was that they happened all at once!

At the club Ran pledged never to return to Shinichi's home. She even thought that Yukiko may phone her mother, who happened to be Yukiko's high school acquaintance, to notify her about their "afternoon meeting." However, Shinichi guaranteed her that that would not be the situation, and that his mother was the best. What he did not inform Ran, however, was that getting a glimpse of his mother's boob had been a serious thrill. He knew he could never mention a word to anybody about it, but since then he could not help but view his mother in a sexual manner, and he was not sure how to feel about it.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
